The Prom
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: A continuation of the Steve and Kit Series.The Girls get excitted as the build up to their prom night draws closer, but things are never as they seem to be.


One week later the girls went after school looking for their prom dresses. They went to three stores to find that 'special' dress. The last store they found what they were looking for. They found their ideal dresses and went into the dressing room to try them on and then came out to show each other.

"Oh my god Katie! You look absolutely amazing!" Patty and Liz said looking at her.

"You two look beautiful." Katie said.

The girls went back into the dressing room to change back into their regular clothes. They then went and looked for their shoes, and then they paid for everything. The girls made plans to have a sleep over at Katie's house the day before the prom and the day after. When they arrived back at Katie's house they showed Kit what they bought.

"They look lovely girls. You three will look like angles." Kit said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Katie said kissing and hugging her.

The girls then took their dresses up to Katie's room.

"This is going to be the best prom ever." Liz said.

"It is." Patty said smiling.

There was a knock on Katie's door.

"Come in!" Katie shouted.

No one came in. Patty got up and opened the door and in walked Kasey Lynn.

"Dinner is ready." Kasey Lynn signed.

"Thank god! I'm starving." Katie said and signed.

After dinner the girls headed back up to Katie's room. Katie went into her closet and pulled out a photo album that she finished putting together.

"Katie what do you have their?" Patty asked.

"You'll see." Katie said sitting down on her floor.

Liz and Patty sat down next to Katie as she opened the photo album. The girls that night relived their childhood. Katie had the book set up with their birth pictures all the way until present times.

"Katie this is fabulous! What do you think Patty?" Liz asked looking over at her.

"It is fabulous." Patty said.

"So you two really like it?" Katie asked getting up.

"Yes!" They both said looking at her.

Katie walked over to her closet and took out two presents and handed it to them.

"What's this?" Patty asked.

"Open it and you'll see." Katie smiled.

Liz and Patty quickly opened their presents and found they too had the same books as Katie. At the end of each book Katie had set up a way that had the three of them posing the same way since they were little. When they were three, five and now sixteen.

"Now how did you do that?" Liz asked.

"My grandpa helped me with that." Katie said.

"That is like sooo cool." Liz said.

"Amazing." Patty said smiling.

"The books are not yet done." Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"Well, you know how there's going to be a photographer at the prom? Well, I was thinking of putting our prom pictures in the albums. Each one of us is going to have two types of pictures in them. One picture is going to be with our dates and the other picture is going to be of the three us together." Katie said.

"That is way cool!" Liz said.

"It sure is." Patty said.

**PROM Night**

"Katie! MJ! The limo is here!" Kit called upstairs.

Steve, Kit, Kasey Lynn, little Joseph, Mark, Jesse, Uncle Jimmy, Adam and Adam's Grandma Angie were gathered downstairs waiting for Katie and MJ to come down. When they came down everyone was speechless. They all couldn't believe how handsome and beautiful MJ and Katie looked. Steve looked over at Kit and saw the tears in her eyes.

"They look great." He whispered to her.

Kit looked at Steve with a smile and said,

"They sure do."

Kit took pictures of MJ and Katie and then she took pictures of MJ, Adam and Katie. As Kit was getting ready to take just Katie and Adam, the doorbell rang. Steve went to open it and in walked Liz, Dion, Patty, CJ, Dan, Kelly, Mike and Amanda. MJ looked over and said,

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we were going to pick up?"

"We decided to meet here instead." CJ said with a smile.

Everyone gathered around for a group photo. After the photo was taken Adam whispered in Katie's ear,

"You look amazing. Mom's jewelry looks great on you."

"Thanks. You look very, very, very handsome." Katie smiled at him.

The gang said good-bye to their families and headed out the door to the limo. When they arrived at the prom, everyone took noticed of them.

"Hey guys! I found our table." Dion shouted.

They all walked over to their table and sat down.

"Can I dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?" Adam asked holding out his hand to Katie.

"Sure." She smiled standing up.

Five minutes later the others joined them on the dance floor, except MJ and Patty. MJ and Patty walked over to get some punch when Mike Landau approached them.

"Patty you look very lovely tonight." Mike said smiling at her.

Ever since she was ten years old Patty was scared of Mike. Patty never told anyone, not even Liz or Katie what Mike almost did to her. Patty volunteered in gym to go get the basketballs. When she went into the equipment room Mike was in there. He cornered her and tried to rape her. What saved her was when the gym teacher called Patty. Mike slipped out the other door before the gym teacher saw him.

"Thank you." She said moving closer to MJ.

Mike went to leave when he whispered in her ear,

"I'm watching you."

Patty had a scared look on her face.

"Here's your punch Patty." MJ said handing it to her.

Patty didn't hear him.

"Patty."

"Huh? Oh sorry MJ." Patty said taking the punch from him.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said smiling at him.

After they finished their punch, MJ and Patty went onto the dance floor to join their friends. MJ started to get hot.

"How about we get some fresh air." MJ said as he put his arm around Patty.

"Um, I don't know." Patty said as she spotted Mike looking at her.

"Come on. It's ok." MJ said pulling her.

When Patty looked over where Mike was, he was gone.

"Well, ok." She said.

When Patty and MJ went outside, MJ was hit over the head and Patty was blind folded and dragged away from him.

Meanwhile back inside……

"Ouch!" Katie said rubbing the back of her head.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked.

"I just got this sharp pain in the back of my head. Like someone hit me." Katie said still rubbing it.

"That's odd." Adam said.

Adam looked at the back of Katie's head and he felt a lump. Katie scanned the room and noticed that MJ and Patty were not there.

"Liz! Where's Patty?" Katie asked.

"I have no idea."

"She and MJ went outside for some air." CJ said.

"Cool!" Dion said smiling.

"Mind out of the gutter Dion. MJ is in trouble." Katie said.

Adam looked at Katie funny.

"Don't question. Let's go!" Liz said looking at Adam.

The five friends ran outside and found MJ knocked out.

Mike dragged Patty behind the school's gym and tied her hands behind her.

"Please! Please! Let me go!" Patty said crying.

"Not going to happen." Mike laughed.

"Why me Mike? What did I do to you?" Patty cried.

"You're dating Sloan and I can't stand him!" Mike yelled at her as he was unzippering his pants.

"He never did anything to you!" Patty yelled.

"Hmmm! You're right Patty. He never did. Oh wait! Yes he did! He took you away from me!" Mike said pulling up Patty's dress.

Patty tried with all her strength to get away from Mike. As Mike got a hold of her underpants Patty let out a loud scream.

"Nobody is going to hear you!" Mike said laughing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" MJ shouted.

Mike looked up and saw MJ, Dion, CJ, Adam, Katie and Liz standing there. Mike then picked up Patty and went to run with her when MJ tackled him and started to punch Mike.

"YOU SON OF THE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER!" MJ shouted punching Mike.

CJ and Dion grabbed MJ away from Mike while Adam held on to Mike so he wouldn't run away. Meanwhile Katie called the cops while Liz held onto her cousin. Patty was crying uncontrollably.

"It's ok Patty. It's ok. He's going to go away for a long time." Liz said whispering.

The cops arrived and put Mike into the car. Patty told the officer what happened. After her statement was done MJ walked over to her to see if she was ok. As MJ was holding her, her father and Steve quickly walked over to the kids.

"Patty! My god are you ok?" Dan asked hugging his daughter.

"Yes daddy I'm fine." She said hugging him.

MJ walked up to Dan and said,

"I'm sorry. I should have protected Patty better."

Dan looked at MJ and said angrily,

"What the hell happened?"

"I was getting hot inside the gym so I asked Patty to get some air with me and that's when I was hit in the back of the head." MJ said looking at Dan.

"I trusted you! And this is the thanks I get!" Dan yelled at MJ.

"I'm sorry Dan. I'm very sorry." MJ said.

"Daddy! It wasn't MJ's fault! Mike Landau did this!" Patty yelled at her father.

"Come on Uncle Dan! MJ didn't know that this was going to happen." Liz said angrily.

Dan was so angry that he walked away and screamed. Patty ran to her father.

"Daddy please! Your heart! I don't want you to have another heart attack. Please don't take this out on MJ."

Dan looked at her and said,

"I'm sorry Patty. It's just…It's just that you're my baby and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Daddy it's ok. I have something to tell you. I've never told anyone this before." Patty said looking at her dad.

Patty told her dad everything that happened when she was ten years old.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because dad Mike left the room and never touched me. There was no proof." Patty said crying.

MJ just sat watching Dan and Patty talk. Katie sat next to him with ice on the back of her head.

"What happened to you?" MJ asked.

Katie just looked at him and asked,

"How's your head?"

"Hurts."

"Mine too." She said grabbing his hand.

MJ looked at her bump and said,

"Keep the ice on it."

"Thanks doctor." Katie laughed.

MJ looked back over to Patty and Dan and said,

"I can't believe he's mad at me for this."

"MJ he's angry that Mike did this." Katie said also looking over at them.

"How are you doing pal?" Steve asked sitting next to the twins.

"Not good Dad. Not good. I can't believe that Dan is mad at me. It's not like I wanted this to happen." MJ said looking down at the ground.

"Just give him time. He'll come around and see that it wasn't your fault." Steve said putting his hand on MJ's shoulder.

MJ looked at his Dad and said,

"Let's go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"You sure? What about your friends? And Patty?"

Dion, CJ, Liz and Adam walked over to MJ and Katie to see if they were ok.

"MJ how are you doing?" Dion asked.

"Not good. Dan is pissed off at me and I want to go home." MJ said angrily.

"Look MJ, let me talk to Uncle Dan." Liz said.

"Forget it Liz. He made it clear that I'm at fault." MJ said getting up and walking away.

Patty saw MJ walk away. She went running over to him.

"MJ where are you going?"

"Home Patty. I'm getting the hell out of here." MJ said angrily.

"MJ I have to tell you something." Patty said.

"Look Patty, your Dad made it clear that I'm to blame for all of this, so I just want to be left alone." MJ said looking at her.

MJ turned to walk away when Patty said,

"This is not the first time Mike did this to me."

MJ stopped and turned around and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to rape me when I was ten. It almost happened in gym class. I volunteered to get the basketballs and he was in the equipment room waiting for me. He had me cornered." Patty said trying to hold back her tears.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" MJ asked.

"Because he didn't do anything to me. No proof." Patty said.

MJ didn't know what to say after that. He took Patty in his arms and hugged her. Dan walked over to them and said,

"MJ."

MJ let go of Patty.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Your right it's not your fault." Dan said looking at MJ.

"Look Dan, I'm sorry too. If I knew that Mike was going to do this to Patty I would have protected her better." MJ said extending his hand to Dan.

Dan pulled MJ to him and hugged him. Steve walked over to them and Dan said he was sorry to Steve and hugged him too.

"Dan you know we're there for you and Patty." Steve said.

"Thanks Steve." Dan said.

Then Dan looked over at Patty and asked,

"You coming or staying?"

"If it's ok with you I would like to stay." Patty said looking at MJ.

"It's ok with me." Dan smiled at her.

"You sure you're ok?" MJ asked her.

"I'm sure. I have you and our friends. Let's go inside and finish our prom." Patty said hugging MJ.

Everyone went back inside for the last hour of their prom. After the prom, the gang headed to the beach.

"So what does everyone want to do after here?" Liz asked.

"Let's head to BBQ Bobs. I'm hungry." CJ said with a smile.

"Me too." Adam said rubbing his stomach.

Patty looked over at Katie and asked,

"You ok?"

"I'm fine how are you?"

"Doing better since I'm here with you guys." Patty smiled.

Adam walked over to Katie and Patty and asked,

"Can I join you two?"

"You sure can because I'm leaving." Patty said getting up.

Adam sat behind Katie and wrapped his arms around her. Katie leaned back and closed her eyes and fell asleep in Adam's arms. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. Katie then woke up and smiled up at him.

"Hey you two! You coming?" Dion yelled over to Katie and Adam.

Katie and Adam got up and slowly walked over to their friends. They all got into the limo and headed to BBQ Bob's for an early breakfast. The girls went to the ladies room while the guys sat and talked.

"Hey MJ."

"Yeah."

"You should go out for boxing." CJ laughed.

"Funny CJ." MJ said laughing.

Meanwhile in the bathroom………..

"Katie you've been awfully quiet." Patty said.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. You ok?" Liz asked looking at Katie.

"I'm fine. I just can't get over how gorgeous Adam looks." Katie said.

"He does look great." Patty smiled.

As the girls were leaving the bathroom Patty pulled Katie to the side and asked,

"What's really bothering you?"

Katie sighed and said,

"I can't believe Mark Landau tried to rape you when we were ten and you never told us."

"Katie I was scared."

"You know we would have help."

"Yeah I know but I was frightened. To this day I am thankful for Mrs. Jackson coming in when she did." Patty said hugging Katie.

"Just wish you told us." Katie said hugging her back.

Katie and Patty then joined their friends. After breakfast everyone got back into the limo and headed back to Katie and MJ's to crash. When they walked in it was 4am.

"Ok everyone has to be quiet." MJ whispered.

"So are we all staying upstairs or what?" Dion asked quietly.

"Yeah." MJ said.

"Not me. I've got to head home." Adam said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

Adam took Katie into the den and said,

"Sweetheart I would love to stay but I have to be home for my Grandma."

"Ok sure." Katie said hugging him.

Adam kissed Katie good night and headed out the door. Adam got into his car and drove home. When he got home he walked in and found his Grandma Angie sleeping on the couch.

"Grandma, I'm home." Adam said gently waking her.

"Hi Adam. Did you have a good time?" Angie asked.

Adam told his Grandma what almost happened to Patty.

"Oh my! What a terrible thing." Angie said getting up.

"It was Grandma. It was." Adam said helping her.

"So how's everything between you and Katie?" Angie asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"Good." He said smiling.

"With that look on your face I'm sure it's good." Angie smiled.

"Grandma, Katie is the best girl in the world. No comparison to Alison." Adam said.

"That's good to know. Katie is a sweet girl. I never did like Alison." Angie said.

"Well, Grandma. I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning." Adam said getting up and kissing his grandma goodnight.

"Night Adam." Angie said.

Adam walked into his room and closed his door. As he got ready for bed, all he could think about was Katie. How beautiful she looked at the Prom and how disappointed she was when he told her he was going home tonight.

"Katie what's wrong?" Patty asked.

"I wish Adam could've stayed." Katie said as the girls got ready for bed.

"Did he say why he didn't want to stay?" Liz asked.

"He said he had to be home for his Grandma." Katie sighed.

"Well, she does need help." Liz said.

"I know. I know but still." Katie said.

"Why don't you call him in the morning?" Patty asked.

"Ok." Katie said.

After Liz and Patty fell asleep, Katie thought about Adam. How gorgeous he looked in his tux and how disappointed she was when he told her that he had to go home. By 11am the next day the kids all got up, showered and headed to the beach.

"Patty can we talk?" Katie asked her.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked sitting next to Katie.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Katie said looking down at the sand.

"Why not?"

"Because I was thinking about Adam."

Patty looked at her and asked,

"About?"

"Patty you're the only one I can talk to about this. I love Liz but she knows how to push our buttons."

"Go on Katie." Patty said looking at her best friend.

Katie took a deep breath and said,

"Ok here it goes. I really want to….you know…make love to him."

Patty just looked at Katie and said,

"I know the feeling. But ask yourself is it worth it or save it."

"That's just it! I want to save it, but yet do it." Katie said getting frustrated.

"Have you told him?" Patty asked looking at her.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to push him or worst loose him. He's the best thing that has come into my life since Brad. I don't know what to do Patty." Katie said.

"Well, you better think fast because here he comes." Patty said looking at Adam walking over to them.

Katie stood up. Adam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Katie in a two piece bathing suit. He then continued his walk over to them.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Katie said smiling at him.

Patty excused herself and headed down to the water. It was real quiet.

"So did you have fun last night?" Katie asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes I did. How's Patty though." Adam said as he and Katie sat down.

"Good. She's doing ok." Katie smiled at him.

"Katie look we need to talk." Adam said looking over at her.

"Oh god! He's going to break up with me." Katie said to herself.

"Talk about what?" She asked fighting back the tears.

"About us." Adam said.

"Oh." She said not looking at him.

Adam looked at her and right away he knew what she was thinking.

"Oh god no Katie! It's not that!" He said.

"Then what is it?" She asked looking at him as her tears started to fall.

"Sweetheart look let's go for a walk." Adam said wiping away her tears.

Katie and Adam got up and walked along the beach.

"Katie I'm so sorry about leaving you last night but I had to." He said holding her hand.

"I know. Angie needed you." Katie said wiping her eyes.

"No. That was a lie." He said looking at her.

Katie stopped walking and looked at him.

"Katie what I have to tell you might scare you."

"Adam what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"After seeing you all dressed up and looking beautiful…I…um…had these feelings."

Katie listened.

"Feelings that I need to keep in check. I don't want to ruin what we have. You are the most caring, sweetest, loving woman I have ever met in my life and if I act on these feelings I will loose you." Adam said.

"Adam I too have these feelings." Katie said holding him.

"You do?" Adam asked in shock.

"Yes." Katie laughed.

"I don't mean to be in shock but I didn't know you too felt the same way." Adam smiled at her.

"Yes Adam I too feel the same way." Katie hugged him.

"You know wearing that bathing suit doesn't help." Adam teased.

"True." Katie smiled.

They walked further down the beach until the found some rocks to sit on. Katie looked over and she couldn't see her friends which she was kind of happy about. She leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You're killing me Katie." Adam said when he pulled away.

"Yeah I know." She smiled at him.

They then got up and headed back to their friends.

"Adam."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"And I love you too Katie." Adam said hugging and kissing her.

Adam went to walk again when Katie pulled him close to her. She wanted to feel his body against hers. He didn't want to let her go. She felt so safe in his arms and she loved having his warm body next to hers. He looked down and she looked up and they kissed. The kiss was so intense that they both fell to the ground with Katie on top of him. She could feel him getting hard underneath her. While they were kissing, they were interrupted by Liz calling them.

"Katie! Adam! Where are you?" Liz called.

"Shit!" Katie said.

Adam started to laugh.

"Katie! Where are you?" Liz called again.

"Here!" Katie said getting up.

Adam sat up trying to hide himself from Liz's peering eyes.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"We're talking why? What's the emergency?" Katie asked.

"Just wanted to know if you two wanted to get lunch." Liz said looking at Adam and then at Katie.

"Thanks but no thanks." Katie said.

Liz walked over to Katie and asked,

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Katie said.

"Yes I did." Liz smiled.

"We were talking. That's all. Now if you don't mind we're going back to the blanket and work on our tans." Katie said pulling Adam up.

"You two were having sex." Liz smiled.

"Liz you are so disgusting!" Katie said getting angry and walking away with Adam in a huff.

When they got to the blanket Adam looked over at Katie and said with a smile,

"That was awesome!"

"It was." Katie smiled at him.

Adam picked up the sun tan lotion and put it on Katie's back. As he was rubbing it in Katie got all tingly. She went to say something when she saw her Dad walking over to them.

"Adam quick give me the lotion. My dad is coming." Katie whispered.

Adam handed her the lotion while he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Katie can I talk to you over here." Steve said looking at her.

Katie got up and walked over to her father.

"Liz told me you aren't having lunch with us? Why?"

"I'm not hungry Dad. Is that a problem?" She asked looking at him.

"No."

"Ok then can I go back over to Adam? We're working on our tans." Katie said.

"Sure." He said looking at her.

Katie walked back over to Adam and put suntan lotion on his back. Katie and Adam then lay on their stomachs. Steve walked away. He went back to the beach house.

"Steve what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Huh? Nothing." He said sitting down.

"Steve can I talk to you out on the deck?" Mark asked.

Steve got up and walked outside to his dad.

"What's up dad?" He asked.

"Is there a problem with you and Katie?"

"No problem dad." Steve said looking over at Katie and Adam.

Steve then saw Adam kiss Katie. He got really uncomfortable.

"Dad do you think I made the right decision in allowing Katie to date Adam?" He asked looking over at his dad.

"What does Kit think?" Mark asked.

"She thinks its ok. I don't know dad."

"Don't you trust her and Adam?"

"Yeah I do, it's just that…oh I don't know. I just don't want them to do something stupid." Steve said as he watched Katie and Adam walk down to the water holding hands.

"Steve, Katie can handle herself. She's very intelligent with her decisions. Don't doubt her. You trust MJ and Patty?"

"Yes I trust them." He said.

"Then put the same trust into Katie and Adam." Mark said looking at his son.

Steve and Mark then walked back into the beach house.

"Katie what did your dad want?" Adam asked pulling her over to him.

"He wanted to know why we're not having lunch with them." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What did you say?"

"I just told him that I wanted to make love to you and leave us alone." Katie said.

Adam shot her a look.

"You didn't?"

"Yeah I did." She said holding back a smile.

"No you didn't!" Adam said nervously.

Katie just looked at him and started to laugh. Adam splashed her and said,

"Don't give me a heart attack!"

Katie ran out of the water laughing with Adam running behind her. She ran to their towels to dry off. Adam helped her dry off and she helped him.

"Katie can I ask you a question?" Adam asked looking over at her.

"Sure."

"How about we get engaged after you graduate from high school?"

Katie looked at him and said,

"I would love to but I don't think my parents would like it. They would rather I go to college and get my degree first and worry about that later."

"True. I think your Dad would kill me." Adam chuckled.

"Yeah he would." Katie laughed.

"You hungry?" Adam asked pushing her long blonde hair off her shoulders.

"Starved." She smiled at him.

They both got up and went up to Mark's place for lunch.

"Well, it's about time you two. Where were you?" Patty asked.

Liz whispered to Patty,

"They were having sex. I caught them."

MJ over heard Liz.

"Liz you're so full of it." Patty whispered.

"I'm not lying." Liz said.

MJ walked over to Katie and said,

"I need to talk to you."

"MJ I'm eating." Katie said looking at him.

"Now Katie!" MJ said angrily.

Katie and MJ walked outside so their Dad wouldn't hear them.

"Care to tell me what you and Adam were doing all this time?"

"Talking."

"And what else?" MJ asked looking at his sister.

Katie was quiet for a while.

"What else?"

"MJ look I'm glad that you're concerned and all but all Adam and I were doing is talking." Katie said looking at him.

While inside Patty, Adam, Dion and Liz were watching MJ and Katie talking.

"I wonder what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Like you didn't know." Liz laughed.

"I don't." Adam said looking at Liz.

"Adam, Liz thinks you and Katie were having sex."

Adam shot Patty a look and then Liz. He was quiet for a long time.

"You were, weren't you?" Liz asked with a smile.

"No. We were just talking and kissing." Adam said nervously.

"Bullshit." Liz laughed.

"Honest." Adam said looking at Liz and Patty.

"Then how come I saw Katie on top of you?" Liz smiled.

"She was what?" Patty said shockingly.

"We were just kissing and I fell backwards and Katie landed on me. That's all. I swear!" Adam said putting down his drink.

"Katie how come Liz said to Patty that you and Adam were having sex?" MJ asked.

Katie started to get very angry with her brother.

"Well?"

"Like I said, all we were doing was talking! If we were, which we weren't having sex it's none of your business!" Katie said turning and walking back inside.

MJ stood there watching his sister walk back inside. MJ then turned and looked out over the ocean. Adam came out and stood next to MJ.

"Nothing happened between your sister and me." Adam said not looking at MJ.

MJ then turned and looked at Adam and Adam turned and looked at MJ.

"I hope not." MJ said.

"It's the truth." Adam said.

Katie walked out and said angrily to her brother,

"Leave him alone! I told you the truth! Come inside Adam."

Adam walked inside and Katie followed. Before she went inside she took her foot and kicked the wall hard.

"You witch!" MJ said limping over to the chair to rub his foot.

"Serves you right snot!" Katie said walking inside with a limp.

Adam looked at Katie with a concerned look.

"Don't ask." Katie said sitting down.

Patty then walked outside to sit with MJ.

"MJ what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said getting up and walking over to the steps.

Patty followed him. They walked down towards the water.

"MJ you know Liz was lying." Patty said looking over at him.

MJ looked over at Patty and said,

"I don't know who to believe anymore."

"What do you mean by that? You don't believe your own sister? How can you not believe her?" Patty asked angrily.

"Patty please just leave me alone!" MJ said walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Patty yelled at him.

MJ continued to walk away. Patty ran back up to the beach house grabbed her things and asked Adam and Katie for a ride home. Patty handed Katie her bracelet that MJ gave to her.

"What's this?" Katie asked looking at it.

"Your brother gave it to me and I don't want it anymore." Patty said as her tears fell.

Katie looked over at Liz and said angrily,

"This is your entire fault!"

Liz just looked at Katie and said,

"Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it this time Liz! You messed things up!" Katie said.

Katie looked over at Adam and said,

"Adam please take Patty home. I'm going to talk to my brother."

"Katie what's going on?" Steve asked her.

"Nothing Dad. It's between MJ and me." She said leaving to go outside.

Katie walked along the beach and found MJ sitting on the rocks. She climbed up on the rocks and sat next to him.

"I can't believe that you're being like this?" Katie said looking at MJ.

MJ looked at her and then back to the ocean not answering her. Katie just sat there fuming. She then handed MJ the bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" He asked looking at it and then at Katie.

"Patty gave it to me to give to you. She's gone." Katie said.

MJ's whole body went numb when Katie told him Patty was gone. He went to get up when Katie pulled him down.

"Listen to me. I told you nothing happened between Adam and me. That's the truth. Why can't you believe me?" Katie said.

"I'm sorry Katie."

"Stop protecting me. I don't need you as my protector anymore. I have Adam and you have Patty to protect now." Katie said looking at her brother.

"I can't help it. Besides, looking at things here I think I lost Patty for good."

"No you didn't. Just go and apologize. She'll take you back." Katie said putting her arm around her brother and kissing him on his cheek.

MJ just laughed and hugged his sister. He stood up, looked down and said,

"I'm still going to watch over you, you know that."

Katie looked up and laughed.

"I know baby brother."

"Hey! I'm only two minutes younger than you." MJ laughed.

Liz and Dion walked over to Katie and MJ.

"Katie. MJ. Can I talk to you two?" Liz asked.

"What do you want Liz?" Katie said angrily.

"I just want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Liz said.

"Liz you have to understand one thing what goes on between Adam and me or MJ and Patty it's none of your business unless we tell you." Katie said looking at her.

"I know and again I'm sorry." Liz said looking at Katie and then at MJ.

"Now if you don't mind I have to go and get Patty and try to win her back." MJ said climbing off the rocks.

MJ went to walk back up to the beach house when he saw Patty walking towards him. When she reached him he said looking at her,

"I'm sorry."

"MJ you hurt me by walking away from me."

"I know. I had no right doing that to you." He said hugging her.

"Is everything ok between you and Katie?" Patty asked looking up at MJ.

"Yeah everything's ok between Katie and me. How about us? Are we ok?" He asked putting her bracelet back on her wrist.

"Yes we're ok." She said.

Then she kissed him. Katie, Liz, Dion and then eventually Adam joined MJ and Patty on the beach. Everyone walked back up to the beach house.

"Patty can I talk to you for a minute?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Patty said.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even my brother."

Patty looked over at her best friend and said,

"I promise."

"Well, Adam and I went for a walk and he told me why he couldn't stay last night. He said he had these feelings and I told him I did too."

"Then what happened?" Patty asked.

"We laughed and then we kissed and he fell backwards and I fell on top of him." Katie said.

"I see." Patty said.

"Patty. I felt him." Katie said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt him! You know." Katie said looking at her.

"No I don't know!" Patty said trying to understand.

"Adam got hard!" Katie whispered.

"NO WAY!" Patty said looking at her.

"YES! It was amazing!" Katie said with a smile.

"Oh! Katie! That is soooo cool!" Patty said.

"Promise me you won't tell any one!" Katie said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Patty said.

The girls got up and went back inside. Patty was kind of jealous of Liz and Dion and now she was jealous of Katie and Adam. After all these years now she realizes why she couldn't have MJ close to her. It was all Mike Landau's fault. If he didn't try to rape her she wouldn't be so afraid of having MJ close to her.

"Patty?" MJ called breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hi MJ." Patty said smiling at him.

"You ok?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She smiled at him.

MJ stood up, took Patty by the hand and gently pulled her up to him.

"I need to talk to you outside." MJ said looking into her eyes.

Patty and MJ walked outside and went down to the beach for a walk. They stopped by the water's edge.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Patty asked looking at him.

"When you and my sister came in, you seemed upset by something." MJ said putting his arm around her.

Patty was quiet for a while. She sat down in the sand and MJ joined her.

"MJ remember a while ago when I was in your room and you fell on top of me and I got upset by it?"

"Yes. You didn't want my parents to walk in on us and if I'm not mistaken you panicked when it happened up in the tree house too." MJ said looking at her.

"Yeah well I finally realized why I was so nervous." She said looking out over the water.

"You're not ready for us to be THAT close." MJ said brushing back her hair off her face.

"No. It's because of Mike Landau. He did this to me. He made me not trust you." Patty said as her tears fell.

MJ gently turned Patty's face to face him and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw you on top of me I had a flash back. Mike pinned my arms to the wall and he put his body close to me. That's why I panicked. I was afraid that you were going to rape me." Patty said crying.

MJ's heart just broke. All these years he never knew what Patty was going through until now. MJ just held her close to him and rocked her.

"Patty I wished you told me this a long time ago." MJ said kissing her on the head.

"I wish I did too." Patty said crying.

"Do you think we should go to counseling?" MJ asked wiping her tears away.

"No. I think us talking about it has eased the pain away." She said looking at him.

"You sure? I'll go with you."

"I'm sure." She smiled at him.

"If you change your mind you know I'm there for you." MJ smiled at her.

"Yes I know." She said kissing him.

Patty and MJ got up and went back inside. They and their friends gathered their things, said 'Good bye and Thank you' to Mark and Steve.

"MJ can I talk to you and Katie before you two leave?" Steve asked.

"Sure." They said.

"What was going on with you two?" Steve asked sitting down on the couch with them.

"Nothing. Why?" They asked looking at their Dad.

"Don't tell me it was nothing. You two were at each other's throats." Steve said angrily.

"Dad, don't worry yourself. It was between MJ and me." Katie said looking at her Dad.

"Damn it Katie! I have to worry!" Steve said.

"Dad look. It was a misunderstanding between Katie and me. No big deal." MJ said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah Dad. A misunderstanding. That's all. No big." Katie said grabbing MJ's hand.

Steve just looked between his two kids.

"Can we go now Dad?" Katie asked.

"Yeah sure. I can never understand you two." Steve said getting up.

Katie and MJ just looked at each other. They said good bye to their Dad and caught up with their friends outside.

"Everything ok?" Adam asked looking at Katie.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

The End

22


End file.
